


The Hunter Becomes the Hunted

by AndSoISaidMrglrg



Category: Monster Hunter (Video Games)
Genre: ABDL, Diaper, Diapered, Diapers, F/F, Messy, Omorashi, Scat, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:53:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26173753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndSoISaidMrglrg/pseuds/AndSoISaidMrglrg
Summary: Story for Lang. Here we have a hunter doing what hunters do, exploring the wilds in search of a monster so they can make a new hat. Sadly, despite how high on the food chain you think you are, there's always something bigger and hungrier than you, and in this case, hornier as well.
Relationships: The Handler (Monster Hunter)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	The Hunter Becomes the Hunted

“Alright Pinky, when I find you, you’re gonna wish a Deviljho found you instead”, the heavily armored hunter whispered to herself as she trekked through the ancient forest in search a rare Pink Rathian. Her stylish attire might look stylish, but it was made from the carvings of some of the most ferocious monsters the New World had to offer.

Her white and blue fur cap with a four-pointed star in the middle was made from a Legiana, along with her matching chest piece which also sported a similar color palate with some white-winged shoulder guards. Her purple gauntlets, aptly named Zorah Claws, were crafted from the remains of a large elder dragon that she and the rest of the companies had slain. From the waist down, Ayame’s skirt was made out of a mixture of chainmail, blue leather, and the remains of a previous Pink Rathian that she hunted before. And finally, her Xeno’jiiva Spurs, tight fitting leggings that had a dark blue fade on the thighs and calves while the rest was a dark grey like finely forged iron. Along with her Kirin Bolts+ and some other necessary equipment, the young woman was more than prepared for an encounter with the ferocious beast she was about to face.

Before she had signed off on this quest though, the handler gave the young woman some information about a monster sighting near the area. No one knew what the creature was; the only thing anyone could ascertain was that it was fast, white, and on the hunt for innocent-looking prey.

Not too worried about some cryptid rumor, Ayame pressed on the trail without hesitation. If she did happen to come across the creature, she would just handle it like she does with every other monster, that is, slicing it up until it couldn’t move anymore. No matter how tough or fast it was, it would be just like everything else she had fought, so there wasn’t really any concern to worry for her. Ultimately though, the young woman’s cockiness was going to be the cause of her own downfall.  
Having searched the place high and low before, she knew exactly where the monster’s nest laid. In a hasty attempt to get to the Rathian quicker, the young woman went through one of the many tight crawlspaces that were scattered all throughout the land. Her familiarity with the ancient forest was certainly helpful indeed, but little did she know that her haste would lead to an unexpected altercation.

As the hunter trudged through the small space of a nearby cave, a large slimy tentacle started slithering down from the entrance, the white appendage slowly wrapping itself around Ayame’s leg until it reached her thigh. Ayame felt a small tug at first, but she wasn’t able to process what was happening until it was too late. Once it had gotten a little further up, its grip tightened immensely before attempting to yank the poor woman out from the crawlspace and back out into the open.

Not being one to give up without a fight, the experienced hunter whipped out her hunting knife and stabbed it into the ground, so she had something to hold on to. At the same time, she used her free hand to try and grab the tentacle so she could loosen its grip and escape. For something that was practically dripping in an unknown fluid, she thought that it would be simple to just have her leg slip through so she could duck further into the tiny cave.

Unfortunately, not only was she unable to remove the slimy appendage, but it also continued to wrap itself around her even more. Even more baffling was its affixation to her panties, the perverted tentacle seemingly trying to slip under them as it continued to bind the young woman. The thought of grabbing her dual blades crossed the young woman’s mind but seeing as how both of her hands were busy, there was just no feasible way to do so.

Eventually, Ayame started to panic, flailing her body in every direction in hopes that her wriggling would be enough to break free of whatever creature’s grip she was in. Sadly, all she managed to do was tire herself out to the point where she could no longer put up much of a fight. When the monster realized this, it seized the opportunity and ripped the hunter out of her hole and out into the open.

Everything happened so fast that Ayame couldn’t get a good view of the creature holding her, the beast grabbing a hold of her entire body and binding her so tightly that she couldn’t even manage to slip away. What made it even more difficult was the fact that it was dangling her upside-down, meaning it was only going to make things a lot tougher on her. Once the monster had sufficiently bound her though, that’s when the true encounter began.

Confirming her previous thoughts, the tentacles were in fact trying to get into her underwear, only now that she was completely helpless, it didn’t bother with simply getting under them. No, instead, one of the tentacles just ripped the thin piece of cloth of off her body, along with her chest plate and subsequently her dual blades.

The second her mail came off, the young woman’s voluptuous chest popped out like two jiggly mountains of gelatin bouncing up and down until they too were enveloped by the tentacle’s slimy hold. The creature didn’t bother with the rest of her other clothing for it had already exposed what it wanted, and Ayame could feel that was the case by the sudden change in the monster’s aura. The monster now seemed to have calmed down as it held her in place. She couldn’t explain why, but she had a very uneasy feeling about what was going to happen next by the sudden chill running up her spine.

Before she was left with that nasty feeling for too long, another, much tighter sensation in her chest started to emerge. However, it wasn’t the sudden heart palpitations coming from the adrenaline rush she was experiencing, but rather the tight grip from the white tentacles as they squeezed and groped the squishy mountains that rested upon Ayame’s chest.

The young woman let out a pleasure-filled moan as her tits were forcefully played with, the tentacles squeezing and rubbing the young woman’s nipples until they were at peak stiffness. It took no time for her tits to begin squirting out a creamy white liquid, the milk drizzling down her breasts and onto the slimy appendages before eventually dripping down onto the hunter’s face. The white appendages didn’t simply just let them squirt once though. They continued to milk the young woman until a continuous stream of milk was flowing out of both her boobs.

Some of it managed to get in her mouth as she desperately moaned while the rest landed on the ground below. The taste was strange, sweet, and creamy as she had imagined it to taste before, but it also felt watered down and had a hint of sourness to it. The more that got in her mouth, the more that sour feeling began to feel like more of a burning, spicy sensation. What was even stranger than all that was that for some inexplicable reason, she wanted more. It got to the point where she was instinctively trying to catch as much of the liquid mixture that she could.

What Ayame didn’t know was that it wasn’t just her breast milk that was getting into her mouth, but also the fluids and toxins that were being secreted by the monsters tentacles. Even if she did figure that out, she’d have never guessed that the creature had purposefully done this so that it would end up being an unforgettable experience for the both of them.

While the young woman was still having her boobs fondled by the strange appendages, a sole tentacle was biding its time under her skirt, the tip of the white appendage lightly rubbing the outside the young woman’s pink pussy as if to tease her of its nefarious plans. She could feel its slimy tip playing with her flower, but she was preoccupied with what was happening with her breasts that she didn’t have time to really focus on her lower half at the moment.

It didn’t take long for that to come to the forefront of her mind though, for after only a few minutes after it had started milking her, the tentacle stopped playing with her pussy and just dove straight in. The sudden penetration of her womanhood caused the young woman to let out a loud shriek, her eyes growing wide as she felt her vagina being violated by the slimy tendril.

Even through her own screams, she could hear the wet squishes resounding from her pussy as the nameless creature dug deeper and deeper inside of her. The slithering and slapping of the tentacle against the walls of her vagina was so loud to her that she was paranoid the whole forest could hear it, even disregarding her own screaming. If she had sent out an S.O.S flare, she could only imagine what the other hunters would have said if they had saw her in such a pitiful state.

“Please! I’m begging you! Stop!” Ayame cried as she was deflowered by this unknown creature, but her words fell on deaf ears, assuming this creature even had any.

As she was begging for the monster so stop, another tentacle reared its head and started slithering in from behind. This tentacle was much gentler than its counterpart, slowly pushing its way through Ayame’s innards without pause for even one second. The intrusion was so subtle that Ayame didn’t even realize what was happening until it was already deep inside of her, almost as if the tendril had suddenly expanded inside of her all at once and was only now violently assaulting her behind like the one plowing her in the front.

Just when the defiled hunter thought things couldn’t get any worse, she felt the tentacle in her ass starting to swell even more, the feeling of her rectum expanding to the point of tearing before something hot splattered inside of her. The tentacle in her ass had just unleashed a large load of its viscous liquid into her bowels. The worse part was that it burned, almost as much as whatever milk mixture that she had gotten in her mouth.

As that was happening, there was a sudden jerk with the tentacle in her pussy, and Ayame found herself yelping in pain as she felt yet another tentacle starting to violate her urethra. A few seconds after that happened, the young woman felt a stream of hot liquid starting to drizzle down her whole body. When she looked up to see what it was, Ayame could feel the tears welling up in her eyes when she saw a large yellow splotch spreading through the front of her skirt.

At this point, there was no more holding back. As tears and urine streamed down her face, Ayame let out a loud wail as she pissed all over herself. The young woman didn’t even feel that she needed to go, nor that it was coming at all. Never before had she felt so weak, so powerless to stop even one monster from breaking her this much. She’s had her fair share of cuts, bruises, and even some major injuries, but never before has she been injured quite like this.

Before the young woman could mentally process the irreparable damage that this monster had just inflicted on her, the slimy appendage in her pussy started to throb similarly to the one in her butt just moments ago. As the tentacle grew bigger and wider, it also started to move back and forth inside of Ayame’s vagina, stimulating Ayame and presumably itself.

Even through all the tears and crying, the young woman found herself involuntarily letting out a few moans as the tendril continued to thrust itself in and out of her pussy. As the moans got louder and her pussy got wetter, the tentacle got faster, moving in and out as if it were churning butter before it released a thick viscous fluid inside of Ayame.

At the same time, the hunter could no longer hold back some liquid of her own, the young woman letting out a loud orgasmic scream as she let loose an explosive orgasm. Her face might not have shown it at the time, but Ayame was absolutely furious that this horny monster not only violated her body but also forced her to climax against her will as well. With all of the monsters that she encountered before, she never thought that rape was something that she would experience from them. When the waves of pleasure had passed, she looked up at the tentacles with a flushed face and an angry scowl as she breathed heavily through gritted teeth.

After a small pause, all of the slimy tentacles that had invaded her body slowly started to slither out of her while the one’s holding her in the air simultaneously lowered her to the ground. The monster sure did take its time, but slowly but surely, the creature was releasing its hold on the young woman. By the time the hunter had reached the ground, the tentacles were no longer in or around her body.

Satisfied with its encounter, the monster retreated into the forest in a blinding white flash, leaving the defeated Ayame to cry and hyperventilate on the floor filled and covered in all sorts of hot fluids with some still leaking out of her.

As the young woman felt her consciousness slowly fading, she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She tried her best to ease it, but there was nothing she could do. The last thing she heard before everything faded to black was the sound of a wet sloppy fart resounding through the forest’s air, followed by the sounds of disgustingly wet plops splattering against her dress and the ground. Now, not only had she wet herself, but the young woman had also soiled herself as well, the subtle vibrations coming from her dress telling her that it was getting absolutely everywhere. After that, the young woman couldn’t take it anymore and passed out from exhaustion.

Sometime later, Ayame awoke in Astera in a panic, the hunter breathing and sweating heavily as she recalled what had happened to her before she blacked out. Thankfully, the handler was there watching over her, so she was able to calm Ayame down before the young woman did something hasty. Unfortunately, once she had settled down, the handler explained to Ayame the reality and gravity of her situation.

“When the palicos found you, you were in pretty bad shape,” the usually cheery girl said in a rather depressing tone. “Really bad shape…” The handler paused, taking a deep breath right afterwards so she could say what needed to be said. “To make a long story short, it permanently damaged your insides, meaning that whatever it was that got a hold of you, it rendered you totally incontinent. You can still walk and move, but you’re going to have to wear diapers from now on.”

After Ayame heard that that, she looked down at her sheets and pulled them off to reveal that she was wearing a thick adult diaper, meaning that what the handler had told her was true. The gasp she let out sent a chill down the handler’s spine, the sight of a brave hunter going wide-eyed at her underwear with hint of fear in them was much more unnerving than anything she had encountered herself.

“You know, I could stay here with you for a while, keep you company.” The handler offered to cheer Ayame up, but her friend refused.

“Sorry. I just…I want to be left alone if that’s alright.” Ayame practically whispered, her voice unable to get any louder with the amount of despair weighing down on her chest.

Without saying another word, the other woman simply nodded and got up, making sure not to cause any more noise than needed as she made her way out of the hunter’s quarters. The moment she was gone, Ayame broke down into tears, unable to control herself any longer. To make matters worse, the young woman felt her bowels loosening once again in the midst of her cry, her crinkly undergarment suddenly beginning to bulge out as warm mush started sputtering out of her rectum.

It was just as she was told, she couldn’t hold it to save her life. She felt nothing, no pressure, no need to go, and yet it all just came out without her consent. No matter how hard she tried, it was as if her rear was nothing more than a hole for her mushy mess to flow out of. All the hunter could do was watch as her diaper bulged out with foul-smelling filth, the slimy waste bubbling and crackling as it forced her undergarment to expand and crinkly just so it could nestle comfortably in its new home.

The padding’s white exterior was swiftly stained brown from the rancid sludge pouring out of her butt, the diaper growing and swelling to double its size as a large spherical bulge protruded right out the middle. When it couldn’t stretch out anymore, a few more lumps started to form off to the sides, piling on itself as it made its way through the diaper’s interior. It wasn’t long before the crinkly undergarment was nothing more than a squishy lumpy mass that was taped around her waist.

When she was finished, Ayame let out a loud brassy fart as if that was the signal telling her that she had finished soiling herself. After that, the young woman snatched her blanket off the floor and wrapped herself back up with it before laying back down. With tear-filled eyes, the hunter let out a tiny sniffle as she gripped the blanket around herself even tighter, closing her eyes tightly right after before praying to whatever entity she could so that when she woke up again, she wouldn’t be trapped in this nightmare she was in now.

Days later, Ayame was back out in the ancient forest once again, the young hunter prowling the dense foliage for the Pink Rathian once again. While her outer injuries were all healed by now, the young woman was still left with the emotional scarring of the monster that had raped her, along with the permanent reminder of what it had done to her crinkling in her ears with every step she took. Even so, she forced herself back into the dangerous environment she’s comfortable in, even if just to take her mind off of her incontinence for a short moment.

Just like when she was a little kid, Ayame went back to basics and tried to potty train herself, but no matter what she did, there was nothing the hunter could do to regain her continence. She was unable to hold bother her bladder and bowels, both of which never even giving a hint as to when they were going to evacuate themselves. There were times when the young woman was just walking around the camp when all of a sudden, her rear decided to let a raging torrent of foul-smelling mush into the seat of her diaper.

Stricken with shock, Ayame stood in the middle of the trading area helplessly filling her diaper for all to hear. No one actually saw her diaper being used since her armor was so long, but that didn’t keep anyone from stopping what they were doing to watch how the hunter reacted as the warm slime splattered against the inside of her absorbent underwear as loud bouts of gas bubbled forth every now and again. What was worse was that it was the day after she had woken up, meaning that not everyone knew about her condition. The humiliation Ayame felt that day as some of the other hunters and traders snickered at her misfortune was enough to make her go into hiding within the Rotten Vale and never return. Of course, that would mean abandoning all that she had worked towards, and she wasn’t about to let a single monster ruin her entire life that easily.

Unfortunately, she was going to have to wait, for after she was molested by those tentacles, no more sightings or evidence of the monster appeared. So, since there wasn’t anything she could do about it, Ayame picked herself up by her bootstraps and started where she left off, and that was finally hunting down that Pink Rathian.

This time, Ayame wasn’t just cautious, she was extremely so. Not only did the young woman have her S.O.S flare at the ready at all times, but she kept to wide open spaces so that if that mound of tendrils returned, she would have enough room to react. It took a lot longer to locate the Pink Rathian, but the last thing the hunter wanted was to go a second round with whatever the hell got her last time.

Besides taking the long way, she also had to stop occasionally for a little suckle action. The young woman hated it, but ever since she was assaulted and violated, she had become addicted to her own breastmilk. It became a rather odd habit, but it was something that would soothe her mind. Other than the fact that it was a minor inconvenience, Ayame didn’t actually mind stopping once and a while to suck the milk out of her own tit. In fact, it sort of turned her on.

Once she found a wide open cave where there was no chance for a sneak attack from behind, the hunter took off her breastplate and set it down on the floor before grabbing one of her bountiful boobs and bringing it up to her mouth to latch on to. Before long, the whole cave was echoing with the sound of Ayame suckling the milk out of her own body, along with the occasional moan as she played with the other one to get it ready. It looked like she was in some sort of hypnotic trance as she slurped the deliciously decedent liquid from her own breasts.

After a few minutes of guzzling the sweet and creamy fluid, the young woman unlatched her breast from her mouth, a little bit of spittle connecting it and her lips stretching out till it snapped and slapped against her bare chest. Right after that, she looked over at the second tit and popped it in her mouth as well, suckling out the warm sweet liquid just as fast as the first.

As the wet and sloppy sounds of the young woman’s sucking echoed throughout the small cave, Ayame had her eyes darting around to make sure nothing was coming at her, not even one of those pesky bugs that thought they stood even a fraction of a chance in a fight with her. It was quite anxious being on guard all the time, but at least she could say she was always ready for a fight.

Eventually, the hunter finished her mid-hunt meal, feeling a small burst of energy flow through her body, or at least the parts that weren’t numb. Her lips her lips popped off her nipple with a loud snap before the boob fell back into place on her bosom. After wiping the remaining milk from her face, Ayame put her armor back on and got back on the trail, just in time to see the Pink Rathian flying into its nest for an afternoon nap.

“I’ve got you now Pinky.” She said to herself as she started running towards the monster.

As Ayame got close, she started walking a little slower since her new underwear wasn’t exactly discreet enough for sneaking. Even though her dual blades weren’t going to benefit much from a sleeping monster, she was going to get more than enough out of it when she went full demon mode on the unsuspecting wyvern.

Just as the young woman raised her swords to strike, she noticed one of the small insects that would always get in her way. At first, she rolled her eyes and went back to strike, but out of the corner of her eye, she witnessed something that could only be described as the worst luck in the New World, for that small little bug went ahead and slashed at the large monster before Ayame even got a chance to sneak up on it.

In an instant, the Pink Rathian opened its eyes, the first thing it sees is the sight of an awestruck hunter still looking at the insect that had just ruined her shot at getting in some free hits. When her gaze met with the reptilian creature, her eyes and her diaper swelled with fear, the sound of hissing resounding through the air as the Rathian rose its feet and stared the fearful hunter down.

After stomping its feet a few times, the fearsome creature let out a terrifying roar that echoed through the air and shook the entirety of the ancient forest. The bug that had caused this scurried away in fear while Ayame couldn’t help but stand frozen in fear at the creature’s mighty howl.

Unfortunately, not all of her body was frozen in place by the beast’s roar. Its bellow was so loud that it shook the young woman’s insides enough to force her to mess herself right then and there. The sound of foul-smelling mush plopping and splattering against the crinkly walls of her diaper accompanied the deafening sound of the Rathian’s cry. She couldn’t tell if it was pure coincidence from her condition or if she was actually scared enough to soil herself like and overgrown toddler. Ayame didn’t know what was worse, the monster, or the humiliating accident she was having because of the monster.

The threat of being eaten was pretty bad, but the feeling of warm, slimy sludge bubbling and crawling against her skin as bouts of gas blasted into the smelly marsh was just as, if not worse to her. Death was instant, but to helplessly stand there and soil herself shattered the image of the brave hunter she was supposed to be.

With every plop that piled on, she could feel her diaper growing heavier and heavier, the absorbent underwear slowly swelling and expanding to the point where it forced Ayame’s legs to start spreading apart. By the time she was finished, the young woman could feel the back of her diaper protruding out so much that it was touching the back of her dress. Now, not only was she paralyzed with fear, but if she did manage to get over herself, she had a smelly burden weighing and slowing her down that would make fighting a lot harder.

When the creature finished roaring, it prepared itself to attack the hunter that it had just reduced to a shaking mess. As it was about to launch an attack though, the pungent aroma of Ayame’s mess infiltrated the creature’s nostrils. The stench was so bad, that the monster backed away and violently shook its head in an attempt to rid its nose of the rancid odor.

A few seconds later, the pink Rathian looked to the sky and started to flap its wings. Before long, the large beast soared into the air and started to fly away, shocking Ayame back into reality quickly enough for her to try and latch onto the monster with her claw, but long enough for it to just barely miss getting a taste of the monster’s flesh.

Now she just wished that the Pink Rathian would come back and put her out of her misery. It was one thing to come back empty handed, but with a diaper full of poop that smelled like the Rotten Vale, it was like a neon sign telling everyone that she was just a big poopy baby that can’t keep her pants clean. At this point, everyone knew that she was incontinent now, but that still didn’t help with the humiliation the young woman felt when she had to walk amongst her peers with a diaper full of her own waste.

As tears started welling up in Ayame’s eyes, she looked up at the Pink Rathian for one last time since it appeared that it was not only leaving the area, but the whole place in general. With a sniffle, she wiped some of the tears from her eyes to clear her vision just long enough to see the monster looking back at her with a disappointed, almost pitying expression on its face.

With that, Ayame looked back towards the ground level and started walking back to camp. If even the monsters could look at her that way for messing herself, she could only imagine what kind of future she was going to have if she continued to be a hunter. It was like they themselves knew the concept of human ages enough that they could feel genuine pity for a big human to appear even smaller in their eyes. The young woman didn’t want to dwell on that too much though, so she just walked back to the camp in silence; as much silence as her diaper would allow anyways, the crinkly undergarment rustling and squishing with every step the hunter took.

A few days later, Ayame sat in her quarters with her head in her hands, lamenting her inability to keep her diapers clean and to hunt monsters with that same thrill she had just a week ago. Fortunately for her though, she had a good friend that was willing to forgo her duties and spend the entire day with her to cheer her up, even if the young woman didn’t want it.

“Alright hunter, are you ready for the best girls day out of your life!” The cheery woman shouted in hopes of raising the other girl’s mood, but Ayame just continued to sulk as the back of her diaper started bulging out as a fresh wave of fudge started leaking out of the young woman’s oven. She wasn’t sure how long it was baking inside of her, but the hunter could tell from the stench alone that it was a long time coming for someone who was incontinent.

“Pee yew! Looks like we’re not going to be going out just yet. So how about we change that icky diaper and then head out!” The handler exclaimed as she started to fan the air around her nose. She considered just pinching her nose, but that seemed a little too rude, so she distracted herself from that by preparing the bed for the change.

“No, thanks. I’ll take you up on that change, but there’s no way I’m leaving.” Ayame bluntly said before lifting her butt off her chair so she could let even more foul-smelling mush enter her crinkly padding. It was practically routine for Ayame at this point.

Like a rushing torrent, the smelly brown liquid practically exploded out of her when she sat up. The runny sludge quickly stained the exterior of her diaper brown, the absorbent undergarment plopping against the seat of the chair before long. Hints of embarrassing farts followed as the mess continued to flow into her diaper. Even running for the toilet wouldn’t make a difference now.

Once the young woman was certain that she was empty, she let out a heavy sigh before planting her mushy rear back down onto the chair with a loud squish, causing most of the mess she had made to spread either up the back of her diaper, or into the front. Either way, it was going to be a handful to clean up later. Luckily for Ayame, she had a willing person to change her smelly butt.

“Aw, don’t be such a grumpy pants. You gotta get out and get some fresh air! At least, something fresher than the air in here.” The handler commented as she started to fan the air around her even faster now. It was at this point that she was almost regretting that offer to change her friend, but she pressed on knowing that hunters don’t turn away from a challenge. She didn’t know what Ayame ate, but that stench was just far too foul to come out of a pretty girl like herself.

Regardless, she wasn’t about to let the young woman stew in that smelly mess any longer than she had too, so before the aroma became too unbearable, the handler took a deep breath and went over to her friend, picking up the sulking hunter and laying her down on the bed so she could begin the change.

Thankfully, it didn’t take as long as she thought it would. All it took was a few wipes and the smelly mush was all gone. From there, a little powdering over Ayame’s crotch was more than enough to replace the pungent smell that had filled the air with a much better one. After that, the handler grabbed a fresh diaper and unfolded it under the hunter’s freshly cleaned bottom and wrapped it snuggly around Ayame’s waist.

“There, that should hold you for a while!” The handler cheerfully exclaimed before giving the fresh padding a few light pats.

“Yeah, whatever.” Ayame coldly responded before getting off her bed, the hunter then walking back over to her chair where she sat back down with a loud crinkle before going back to moping about her life.

The comment wasn’t exactly what the handler was expecting out of the young woman. Sure, she knew that Ayame was down in the dumps, even for a lack of a better word, but it felt like her friend was never going to get out of this funk. After a few minutes of thinking, the caring woman figured that she just might have an idea that would surely help her friend pull through this tough time.

“Hey! I have an idea. Come here for a second.” The handler stated, not wanting to give the other girl the option to say no.

“Do I have to?” Ayame asked anyways since she’d rather be alone.

“Yes! I promise that it’s going to be really fun and that you’ll enjoy it. And before you ask, no, it doesn’t involve us going outside. In fact, we’re going to need a little privacy.” The handler explained.

“O-okay?” The hunter replied with a worried tone before getting out of her chair and making her way towards her friend.

Once she was there, the handler sat down in the bed and patted her lap for Ayame to sit on. After much moaning, the young woman, almost not caring at this point, begrudgingly agreed and found herself sitting on the other girl’s lap.

“There, are you comfortable?” The handler asked, making sure her friend wasn’t anything less than satisfied with her position.

“I guess so?” Ayame replied, not really sure how sitting on the handler’s lap was supposed to cure her depressing mood.

“Good, now just give me one second…” The other girl said before she started to fumble about with her shirt before eventually having one of her boobs fall out onto her open hand. She then leaned Ayame enough to the position her head next to her exposed breast. “There, now open wide.” She said as she bounced the large boob in front of her friend.

Ayame looked up at the handler’s incredible rack with widened eyes. She was impressed at just how big they were, their jiggly appearance and soft exterior almost mesmerizing to stare at. In fact, she was almost certain that they had some hypnotic quality, because the Ayame couldn’t help but lean in closer with her mouth agape. Before long, her lips contacted the supple breast, her mouth latching onto the succulent nipple and sucking out its hidden liquid only seconds later.

“There we go, such a good girl.” The other girl cooed as she started combing through her friend’s hair with her hand, the serene sound of sucking resounding through the air as Ayame’s expression slowly but surely lightened up. 

It wasn’t long before she was completely engrossed in the activity, Ayame hugging her friend and shoving even more of the nipple in her mouth so she could suck a larger area. While that didn’t help increase the flow of warm milk slithering down her throat, it did manage to turn the young woman on, the hunter feeling her own tits starting to grow more erect the longer she suckled on the handler’s boobs.

As much as she wanted to indulge the hunter in her sexual desires, the handler figured that this was more than enough for her friend. She had caught a glimpse of her sucking on her own breasts before, so it was safe to assume that she would enjoy someone else’s just the same. Plus, it had to be a lot easier to suck on someone else’s boobs rather than her own.

After a few minutes of letting the hungry hunter guzzle down her milk, the handler prepared her other boob for the thirsty girl. The second Ayame was finished with the first one, she immediately latched onto the other.

“Take it easy Ayame, I have plenty of milk for you.” The handler cooed before giving her friend a light pat on the head.

Eventually, when Ayame finished sucking down everything her friend’s breasts had to offer, the young woman actually found herself feeling a little drowsy. After letting out a yawn, the hunter made herself even more comfortable in the handler’s lap, nuzzling her head against the other girl’s chest before drifting off to sleep.

Meanwhile, the handler just looked down at her friend and smiled. She couldn’t have easily moved her friend onto the bed, but she wanted to just sit there and enjoy this for a little while. So, after wrapping her arms around the tired hunter, the handler brought Ayame closer in a warm embrace and just sat there hugging the young woman for a few minutes. It didn’t matter how long it was going to take, the handler was going to stay by her friend’s side no matter what, because that’s what a good friend would do. But for her, she was hoping that they could be a little more than just friends.


End file.
